Poison Ivy
"Uh, first of all, I care about the environment, okay? I don't know what about that makes me a bad guy." : —''' Poison Ivy''' Poison Ivy is the deuteragonist of the DC Universe animated series Harley Quinn. She's voiced by Lake Bell"Kaley Cuoco to star in Harley Quinn series: 'It has definitely been empowering'". Entertainment Weekly (October 3, 2018). and is based on the character of the same name from DC Comics. Her real name is Pamela Lillian Isley, she shared an apartment with Harley and is roommates with Frank the plant. She is also one of Batman's enemies. Background Pamela Isley was born with metahuman powers, she is socially awkward and when she was little, she didn't have many friends. Her father was sarcastic about the situation, saying that he should've hired dwarfs to pretend to be her friends. During her first year at Sarah Laurence, she had dated Dan who she would later think is shitty. After graduation, she became her eco terrorist alias, Poison Ivy. After being sent to Arkham Asylum, Ivy met the psychiatrist, Dr. Harleen Quinzel, who helped her deal with her mental issues, this would make her and Harley becme good friends after Harley went insane and was sent to Arkham. At somepoint, Ivy manage to kill the head of Ace Chemicals. Ivy would often warn Harley that the Joker didn't care about her. In episode one, "Til Death Do Us Apart", she broke Harley out of Arkham by causing a riot which allowed the Gotham criminals, such as the Riddler and Calender Man the time to escape. At her apartment, Frank (her plant roommate that she gave the ability to talk), yells at Ivy for allowing another roommate. She later expressed frustration after remembering that the neighborhood kid she had hired didn't water her plants. Frank said he left for one week and almost call him ”very unprofessional” and vomits out the dead burning corpse in his mouth. Ivy shows her disgust and asks about the kid’s parents, and Frank says “unlikely” as he vomits out the kid’s parent’s rotting corpses. Harley is still fixated and wants to be with the Joker. However, Ivy opposes her and gives her advice. She is killed by the Joker with a Harpoon Cannon while she celebrated the victory against the mutated trees with Harley crew. Appearance Ivy is a beautiful woman with green skin, green eyes and green lips, she has long red hair and styles part of her hair on the left side almost covering her eye. She usually wears a green jacket and underneath it, it’s a white shirt, green tights, and black high heels. In her pajamas, she wears a shirt with green sleeves on it and green pajama pants. And wears an orange suit when she was in Arkham with Harley. And in episode eight, when she traps Aquaman, she wears a green bikini and a scuba diver’s goggles. Notably every outfit that she wears is green. Personality "I can be around people now. You know I mean I hate it but I can do it without vomiting. " : —''' Poison Ivy''' Ivy is a snarky and elusive woman who tries to tell her friend to stop thinking about the Joker after he abuses and mistreats her. She is known to be the responsible person that Harley trusts. Ivy is a capable woman and uses her powers to fight her enemies or uses them when someone is annoying her. She often buttheads with Frank the plant who annoys her as well and gets uncomfortable when Kite man hits on her. She is also known to do the right thing even though it doesn’t work or end well, such as kissing a group of 13-year old boys who have been turned into human and plant hybrids. There are also times when Ivy is nice, In the ending of “Til death do us apart“ She was going to help until Harley fights the Joker’s henchmen. Ivy says she’s going to get some Thai food which Harley and her start squabble for a second. Then Ivy tells her to text the food that she wanted. And also she stands in front of her friend from the Joker. Though she often claims to work best on her own and prefers solitude to socializing with other people, Ivy admits that she does care for some things. She keeps Frank around despite his constant attitude and genuinely likes Harley, viewing her as her first real human friend. Later, after hearing that King Shark was caught in an explosion, Ivy immediately raced to the hospital showing that she has begun to genuinely enjoy her relationships with the rest of Harley's Crew (a feeling which appears to be reciprocated, as they all agreed to help rescue her after they found out she'd been kidnapped). Despite her tough exterior, Ivy does have a heart for Harley and reminds her that the Joker doesn’t care for her which Harley realized. Ivy is known to be gentle to her plants and has a bitter attitude towards someone she doesn’t even like. Sarcastic, foul-mouthed, vulgar and incredibly smart, Ivy has a level of intelligence to get out of a situation that involves Harley. She is known to be the voice of reason to Harley, and shows her protective side of her when in episode two, “A high bar” She stands in front of Harley to defend her when Joker tries to kill her friend by shooting her. Joker tells or in a polite manner to get out of his way, so he can kill her friend which Ivy replies absolutely over her dead body to save Harley. Joker shows disgust as Ivy uses her plants to surround him. Ivy gives him the death stare and Joker flinches and gets scared. After Joker leaves the Penguin’s nephew’s party, Ivy and Harley celebrate. Harley desperate needs a crew which Ivy opposes it. She is known to be annoyed when Kite man is flirting or near her. She often does chores at her apartment. It is shown that she sweeps her floors and cleaning her table. Ivy has intelligence and is known to be incredibly smart. She is known to be seductive, but she doesn’t act like it when she’s around men. Due to the fact that they rejected her, or she’s not interested in a relationship. Ivy is the most likable and reasonable member in Harley’s crew. Powers and Abilities Ivy is a supervillain with plant abilities. Unlike her previous versions, she uses her powers to save Harley and uses them to fight off enemies. She would uses her hands as a group of plant monsters or plant-like tentacles to capture somebody as trapping them. She also blow kisses in a spray. She often uses pheromones to allures her victims. Powers * Unique Physiology ** Toxic Immunity * Chlorokinesis: Ivy is able to manipulate and animate plants. However, she cannot control plants from Fairy Tales like the giant beanstalk. Abilities * Science ** Botany ** Chemistry *** Toxicology * Indomitable Will: Despite the fact that Harley gets Ivy frustrated most of the time she will always help and protect her. She is even ready to take a bullet for her. * Weaponry ** Firearms ** Hand-to-hand combatant ** Seduction ** Intelligence Weaknesses * Mental Illness: Ivy mostly can't stand humans, having once had the urge to vomit in their presence. But thanks to Harley's help as Dr. Quinzel, Ivy can now tolerate being around people. Photo Gallery Screenshot 2019-12-17 at 8.06.33 PM.png Poisonivyandharley.png Trivia *This Ivy is a remake version of this show. However, there is some slight changes for her character. *She calls herself an Eco-terrorist in “Finding Mr. Right”. As she explains in the Tawny show where she expresses her view of not rinsing cans and bottles before recycling them, as she explains that it is a myth and it wastes water. It could be a reference in the comics as she did try to use her powers of plants. *Her childhood is shown when Harley and the crew as they seen her young self and her abusive and cruel father being negative on her birthday. *Ivy‘s age is probably in her twenties or thirties. It could be the fact that she’s immortal and doesn’t age due to her plants and powers. However, Ivy might be 30 years old since the event of Harley‘s time in Arkham. *Paraphernalia: Her phone, plants, a cup of coffee or any kind of drink, her antidote or medicine. *She is probably the inspiration of the Kim Possible character, Shego. Due to their snarky attitude, smart intelligence in situations, and acts as a voice of reason to their ally and friend. (Dr, Drakken and Shego, and Ivy and Harley) And often gives them advice even though the truth hurts. Both of them use their powers with their hands. (Ivy uses her plants, and Shego with her green energy powers in her gloves and claws). Ironically, both of them are supervillains with moral traits and often wear the color green. However, Shego has an explosive temper while Ivy has patience and has a calm exterior. She might be another inspiration of Jade West, an anti-hero and villain from the Nickelodeon show, Victorious, due to her sarcastic attitude. *Harley diagnosed her as a "Classic misanthrope with abandonment issues who befriends plants to avoid human intimacy". With her help, Ivy can do around people without vomiting, even started a relationship with Kite Man. *She dated a guy named Dan during her first year in Sarah Laurence. *The Legion of Doom sent her 148 invitations to persuade her into joining them, but she turned them down anyway due to her lack of interest. *Poison Ivy’s kiss is a reference to Uma Thurman’s portrayal in the film Batman and Robin, especially her ability to arouse the male sex and its toxic effects. *Her greatest fear surprisingly is her best friend, Harley, since she is the first human she cared about so much. Ivy is afraid of Harley abandoning her. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Harley's Crew Category:Gotham City Residents Category:Main Characters Category:Arkham Asylum Inmates Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Anti-Villains Category:B-rank